El sacrificio de geminis
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Ares amenaza a Athena de que si no le devuelve a su anfitrion o rencarnacion hara una guerra santa, todos creen que se trata de Saga pero que sucedera cuando el gemelo menor supuestamente trata de matar a Athena y traiciona al santuario, si despues de eso Ares no vuelve a tener comunicacion con Athena hasta 2 años despues


K: ¡Hola! lo siento por la demora es que digamos que mi "amiga" leyo uno de mis fics y pues al parecer no le gusto porque me dijo que era mejor que deje de escirbir, pero bueno eso fue su opinion, pero dejando eso de lado ... espero que disfruten este one-shot porque siento que el resumen es mas fantastico que la propia historia pero bueno ustedes seran los jueces de eso.

Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Era un dia lejos de ser normal en el santuario, todo iba normal hasta que una lanza con una nota cayo en el centro de la casa patriarcal, el primero que se acerco para recoger la nota, ya que estaba mas cerca .<p>

- Que esperas Aioros lee la nota- dijo Milo en guardia como los demas caballeros

-Dice:"Devuelvanme lo que me pertence o habra guerra"y esta firmado por el dios de la guerra- al terminar de leer eso todos se quedaron en shock. Saga comenzo a temblar los demas caballeros despues de salir de su shock comenzaron a consolar a Saga lo mejor que podian y se preguntaban mentalmente por que Kanon justo ese dia tenia que enfermarse y quedarse en la casa de Geminis.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Geminis**

Kanon estaba hechado en su cama , solo o eso parecia.

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer-dijo Kanon

- Asi que ¿Que has decidido... sombra de Geminis? vas a entregarte a mi señor Ares o vas a seguir luchando contra su dominio- dijo una voz que al parecer venia de alguien oculto en las sombras

- Sabes cual es mi respuesta mientras me quede opciones no pienso entregarle el control a Ares- dijo Kanon

- Entonces tu hermano pagara las consecuencias- dijo la voz

- Saga no es debil- dijo Kanon- el es fuerte

- Si, pero acaso no lo entregarian si asi se aseguran de que la paz en la Tierra y que sus queridos caballeros de bronce sigan viviendo en paz-dijo la voz llena de burla

- No serian capaz- dijo Kanon

-¿ Estas seguro?-dijo esa voz- muchos fueron sacrificados solo porque Athena queria salvar a sus caballeros de bronce

- Dame una semana mas y ... te digo mi respuesta- dijo Kanon un poco inseguro

-Mientras mas te tardas en decidir tu hermano mayos va a sufrir- y ese fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho en la habitacion

** 1 semana despues en la Casa de Geminis**

-Saga deja de comportarte asi, ya Athena te explico que Ares no puede hacerte nada en el santuario- dijo Kanon con una voz cansada

-Tu no sabes que es ser poseido por un dios y estar encerrado en tu propia mente- dijo Saga irritado a la falta de preocupacion de su "hermano"

- Pero no te ha atacado hasta ahora- dijo Kanon

-Y eso es lo mas desesperante- dijo Saga - acaso no viste como se comportaban Athena y todos los demas de la orden dorada

-Me voy a ir a dormir Saga - dijo Kanon y se fue sin escuchar los gritos de su hermano

**Cuarto de Kanon**

-Vez , es tu culpa de que todos descofien de tu hermarno- dijo la voz apenas Kanon entro a la habitacion

-Ya tome mi desicion-dijo Kanon- acepto ir con ustedes pero tienen que prometer dejar al santuario lejos de todos sus planes

-Si usted acepta venir con nosotros no tendriamos que prometerles nada porque usted seria el lider- dijo la voz

- Mañana voy a ir- dijo Kanon- debo despedirme de mis amigos

- Sera un placer volver a servirle dios Ares

**Al dia siguiente**

-Estamos reunidos ya que Kanon tiene un anuncio que hacer - dijo Shion- Kanon te escuchamos

- Ayer en la noche ha habido una traicion al santuario- dijo Kanon y vio como todos los demas se alejaban de Saga mientras se ponian alertas

-¿De quien, caballero de Geminis?, digo Kanon - dijo Shion mirando de reojo a Saga, eso enfurecio a Kanon

- Mia, patriarca- dijo Kanon- ¡Muere Athena!¡Explosion de Galaxias!

- ¡Muro de cristal!- Dijeron a la vez Shion y Mu poniendose delante de Ahtena

-¿ Por que hiciste eso Kanon?- dijo Milo

- ¿ En serio se creyeron de que me habia arrepentido?- dijo Kanon- Yo soy la encarnacion del mal tal como lo dijiste querido hermano

-¿Como pudiste...- comenzo Saga pero fue interrumpido por Kanon

- Ya lo dije- dijo Kanon- me voy pero volvere y la proxima vez la que caera seras tu Athena

**2 años despues**

El dia presente era recordado por la traicion de un hermano, ese año los santos de oro estban todos reunidos en la casa de Aries viendo con preocupacion a Saga que cada dia que pasaba se veia mas como un zombi

- Que alegria ver como conmemoran el dia en que fui libre- dijo una voz muy conocida para los caballeros dorados

-¿Que haces aqui Kanon? - dijo Saga lo que sobresalto a algunos caballeros-¡Muestrate!

- Que poco humor tienes hermano- dijo Kanon apareciendo frente a los caballeros con ropa de entrenamiento- pasaba por aqui y me di con la sorpresa que todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Aries- despues de decir eso Kanon se rio y su risa se escucho por toda la casa de Aries- y por lo que he venido es ver a Athena

- No te dejaremos ver a Athena ¡aguja escarlata!- dijo Milo pero el ataque no lleguo a Kanon sino mas bien fue desviado por un guerrero que aparecio de improviso

- No dejare que hagan un solo rasguño a mi señor Ares- dijo el guerrero misterioso

- Alfonso ¿No dijimos que me dejarias divertime un rato?- dijo Kanon

-Lo siento mi señor- dijo Alfonso

- Esta bien vuelve a tu posicion-dijo Kanon y se dirigio a los caballeros- ahora que saben mi pequeño secreto me dejaran ver a Athena

- Pero no es posible el cuerpo se Ares es Saga no eres tu Kanon- dijo Camus

- Ares solo tomo el cuerpo de Saga por un pequeño tiempo ya que yo habia renuciado a el, las cosas cambian- dijo Kanon- y las personas tambien

- ¿A que has venido Kanon... no mejor dicho Ares?- dijo Athena que habia bajado hasta la casa de Aries al sentir la precencia de su hermanastro

- Solo vine a saludar- dijo esta vez Ares- y para advertirte que sera mejor que no te metas en mis planes o lo pagar muy caro Athena- despues de decir eso se volteo dirigiendose a la salida pero fue atacado por Saga que no logro hacerle nada ya que Alfonso habia parecido otra vez

-¿Puedo darles su merecido mi señor?-dijo Alfonso

- Athena por los actos de tu caballero- dijo Ares- me veo obligado a declararte la guerra- y tras decir eso Ares y Alfonso desaparecieron

* * *

><p>K: Iba a ser mas largo pero ahorita tengo que ir a dormir asi que espero que lo haigan disfrutado, y disculpen que sea corto.<p>

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
